


四单位药品

by Entree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Empress!Leia, Hanging there, Jedi!Ben, M/M, Mirror Universe, Resistance General Hux, Sith!Luke, crackfic, preslash, you know, 恶搞段子, 镜像宇宙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entree/pseuds/Entree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>绝地武士本·索罗万万没想到被战友给低价出卖了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	四单位药品

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Four Units of Medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982080) by [Entree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entree/pseuds/Entree)



1.

他们刚启动逃生舱时，全息影像出现了。

“赫克斯将军，每次见面你们逃得这么快，就不怕伤了女士的芳心？” 蕾假装受伤地说。

“公主我们赶时间。”赫克斯右手扶着跟烂泥一样的本·索罗，左手试图把舱门关上。

“我亲爱的表哥，为何这么安静？”蕾的腔调像是要唱起歌来。

“他和你们的欢迎礼炮来了个亲密接触。”赫克斯希望本没有伤得太重，事实上他感觉本好像发出介于呻吟和咒骂间的声音，“如果您不介意的话——”

“慢着，赫克斯。”蕾似乎正经起来，“你要得到什么才能离开凯洛？”

赫克斯对这个句子里的暗示感到烦躁，“听着，西斯学徒，抵抗组织是不会——”

“补给？军舰？西部航道上的要塞？”蕾继续道，“我听说你们在赖洛思损失了不少药品。”

她说的是事实。此刻本已经恢复了意识，眯着眼睛盯着蕾的全息影像。赫克斯沉默地思考了几秒，“四单位标配药品，不带追踪器。带了我会发现的。”

“五个单位，外送一个单位的补给。”蕾说，非常慷慨。

“成交。”赫克斯毫不迟疑。

六个物资仓即刻从歼星舰那边发射过来。本狐疑地望向赫克斯，他并不知道自己的将军要做什么。

“再见，本。”赫克斯退出逃生舱，“一路顺风！”

本被弹射出去，一脸茫然。赫克斯和他之间，隔着永恒的真空。

 

2.

基地上方响起了不同寻常的机翼声，但大家只是抬头看看，便继续自己手头的忙碌，毕竟反抗帝国，实在不是份轻松的工作。

基地的领袖收起数据板，在停机坪旁等候。

“四个单位药品？赫克斯，认真的？”本·索罗从冒着烟的钛战机上下来，头盔里的声音嗡嗡响，“我打赌你要是有点胆子，蕾本来愿意给八个单位的。”

“欢迎回来。”赫克斯上下打量了绝地武士，完好无损，气色不错，就是穿着……挺帝国的，“说实话我不确定凯洛·伦变成绝地后，对可爱的公主而言，魅力是不是打了折扣。”

“闭嘴。”绝地应该保持冷静，但本·索罗现在不是，他把飞行头盔扔在地上，吓了旁边的地勤机器人一跳。

“这个记录了，卢克·天行者的坐标，加上我们之前获取的那部分，应该能找他和帝国的新玩具。”本掏出个全息存储盒，金边装饰华丽，内里仿佛有深邃星空。“我已经记在脑子里了。”

“既然你记住了内容，还把它拿走岂不增加风险？”赫克斯干巴巴地问。

“给米莉森特的礼物。”本尽可能忽略了他的不领情，“你的猫呢，将军？我没见她跟着你，你把她拿去换取弹药了吗？”

“这儿太干燥，我把她送回德卡了。而且就算是，米莉逃脱也不会用这么长时间。” 赫克斯伸手拿过了盒子，向指挥中心走去。“家庭团聚如何？看上去我们的帝国母亲把你喂得不错，你待了两周才想要回来。”

“糟糕透顶！”本翻了个大大的白眼。“简直不能更糟，你拿我换来的药最好有能治头痛的，我需要很多。”

“我以为绝地大师都不需要医疗辅助。” 赫克斯头也没回。

本跟上赫克斯的脚步，“对了，我母亲说你该好好考虑她的提议。”

“哦。”赫克斯轻声答道。

“那是什么停战提议？你上次没有说完。”本发誓他瞥见了将军短暂的笑意。

赫克斯加快了步伐，笑出声来，“你没听说吗？她提议我成为你的新爸爸。”

 

【烷】

**Author's Note:**

> 在殴打作者前你萌先看一下[万万没想到](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNjA5OTIzMDc2.html?from=y1.6-97.4.1.d1d065eafb1411e2a705)的梗，和平提议什么的也是[有图有真相](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/74c48567gw1f0zv0w57l7j20hr0vkk01.jpg)的。


End file.
